Naruto's Dark Path
by Exileof2012
Summary: This is the second time I've posted the story. It's pretty much an adventure story with minor amounts of fluff. It starts out pretty sad and weird. The name says most of it. Please R


_Thought_

**Scene change**

Well this my first ever fan fic. Be sure to check out my other story that I'm writing with Andy (penname: Sonofkakashi) well enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

**Hate**

Failure. Failure a word the young blond ninja is becoming more and more familiar with. In truth that's what he was. He'd gone back on his word, his way of the ninja.

After the battle no one saw much of Naruto. He sort of just disappeared into the training grounds. Sometimes, if you got lucky, you'd catch a glimpse of him. His sweat covered body, but it was just a glimpse, one quick look because he always disappeared again right after anyone saw him.

Many people tried to console him tell him that it wasn't his fault. In fact most of the village had tried except one. Sakura knew it was wrong to blame Naruto for the side that Sasuke chose, but she couldn't help it. She fooled herself into thinking that Naruto was truly to blame.

One day Hinata decide to try to convince Sakura to help Naruto. The two girls met at Naruto's favorite place to eat, the Ichiraku ramen bar.

"Sakura, please he hasn't come back in over a week," the timid ninja besought.

"No," the pink haired ninja's voice was filled with malice, "No, I won't help that damn failure."

"Please he needs his allies now, or else who knows what he might do." Hinata continued in her shaky voice.

" Who knows what he might do?" the voice was not that of Sakura's instead it was a grizzly, rough voice coming from a dirt covered blond. "WHO KNOWS WHAT HE MIGHT DO? You speak of as if I'm some mangy mutt that could decide to attack at any time!" Naruto's voice rises to a yell as nocks down his stool. "And you!" Naruto points a finger at the pink haired ninja "You won't help that damn failure?!? Well I have news for you! It's not my bloody fault that your lovely Sasuke chose the wrong side!"

Just then a pleasantly plump ninja walks up to the ramen bar disturbed by all the ruckus. When Choji sees Naruto yelling at the two girls he decides he must intervene.

"Naruto please they were just trying to-" but Choji doesn't finish his sentence because Naruto's fist collides with Choji's head.

"Just trying to what!? Make me stop my training, well as you can tell by your broken jaw I'm doing something productive, GETTING STRONGER! Unlike you, stuffing your face as always, Choji" Naruto winds up to kick the fat ninja, but is stopped by a gentle loving embrace.

" Nartuo why are you doing this? I know you lost, but your no failure, you tried that's what's important. Please come back to us" Hintata speaks gently into Naruto's ear.

" I tried? Ha, that's a laugh." Naruto's arm comes back into Hinata's gut causing her to double over and pass out. " Don't even move Sakura you black hearted bitch" Naruto spins around and backhands Sakura in the face sending her flying off her stool. "Well that cleans things up. Hey you," in a flash Naruto is eye to eye with the bar owner. " Tell anyone who tries to find me to expect this, ten fold" with that Naruto takes off his head protected and tosses it to the ground.

**Later in the forests just outside the village**

"I'm a monster" Naruto slowly begins to cry "They didn't deserve that, none of them…" tears start pouring from the young ninja's face.

"Hey brat" an ominous voice echoes inside Naruto's confused mind.

"Who's there?" Naruto calls out quickly drying his tears.

" Who the hell do you think you stupid boy?' the voice of the demon mocks

"Nine tails?" Naruto's voice quivers as he speaks.

"Of course, anyway I've been thinking maybe we should have a new way ninja" the menacing voice is given a face as the familiar scene of a sewer comes into view.

"What?" Naruto asks somewhat intrigued at the idea.

"Yeah I was thinking… How about Live with out regrets, starting now. I mean sure maybe you went a little overboard, but hell they were asking for it. Really disturbing you from your training. It's almost as though they want you to stay weak for the rest of your life." The fox grins as he speaks.

"Live with no regrets, I'd be free to do whatever and you're right they were asking for it." Naruto voice became stronger, "yeah in fact all those Konoha weaklings can die for all I care.'

"What about you're dreams of becoming hokage" Kyuubi with reason.

" To hell with that! Hokage? Who wants to be hokage to a bunch of losers? Now what to do about my lack of power?" Naruto begins to ponder.

" Well that's where I come in. I've been meaning to ask you, could you release me?" the beast grins showing all his fangs "I mean together we could be the most powerful being in the world"

"What's to stop you from killing me as soon as you're free?" Naruto asks the Demon.

" My word." the nine tailed fox flashes another evil grin.

"Well the power will be worth the risk, alright let's get started." Naruto begins to take apart the beast's cage bit by bit until he gets to the last bar. Slowly he pulls on the bar until finally it comes out. For awhile nothing, then the fox rushes forward. Pushing Naruto into the cage that had held the monster, the bars repairing them selves instantly.

"Ha have fun in there brat you your not coming out anytime soon" mocks the fox.

"Damn, you!" Naruto screams as the fox leaves the sewers.

Once outside the inner world the fox takes a deep breath of air, the Kyubi was now possessing Naruto's body.

"Finally, free…"

**At Konoha village hospital**

In room 324 a certain shy ninja stirs.

" uh… what happened" Hinata asks the nurse on duty.

"Well you sustained major damage to your intestines and muscle tissue, but your recovering well and should be able to leave very soon." The nurse said throwing in a cheesy have-a-great-day smile.

"Sustained major damage? How?" Hinata asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"The fox brat, remember?" the nurse said in a not-so-cheery way this time.

"Naruto?" then Hinata remembers the incident at the ramen stand. "oh I…"

"Remember? Good, well good bye then" the nurse walks out the door. Leaving Hinata lost in thought:

_Naruto… I wonder if I can ever truly help him. I feel so… so useless. I know he hit me, but he wasn't himself. He would never…_

Down the hall in room 326 the pink haired ninja reflects on her life: Sasuke, Naruto, and herself… the ex-team seven.

_I'm so lost. Sasuke why did you have to leave everyone needs you. I need you. Naruto needs you…Naruto, I'm so sorry. I was so cruel. I blamed you for everything for Sasuke leaving, for my loneliness and anger. I blamed you when I knew full well that Sasuke chose his own side._

Sakura begins to cry. Cry for Naruto, for Sasuke, and for her own weakness. She cried until she could cry no longer. When she had finished she lied back down and fell asleep.

**Back in the forest**

" Ahhhh," the voice comes from Naruto, but the voice is not his, it belongs instead to the nine tailed fox demon " freedom tastes so sweet. I can't believe that brat trusted me on my word. Well that's what makes me strong and him weak."

" Shut up you damn fox!" Naruto yells through the bars on the sewer cage.

"Hm, stupid boy" the fox ignores the voice. "Now what to do with my new found freedom…well there is that village that the brat used to live in."

"Don't you dare!" screams Naruto from the sewer.

"Your not in any position to make requests!" Kyuubi snarls, "Yes, that village's destruction will, be quite entertaining."


End file.
